Harry Potter Philosopher's Stone
by EmpressLupin
Summary: This is the Past, Present, and Future Harry Potter people reading the 1st Harry Potter book.


PAST

3 f the 4 Marauders where hanging out under their favorite willow tree with their 3 fave non marauder friends. One of the boys with the name of Sirius Black was running around in circles his startlying grey eyes looking inront of him a book cluched in his hands and his wavy jetblack hair flowing behind him.

Chasing after Sirius was none other then Remus Lupin, a sandy brown haired teen with warm ember eyes and scars all over his face. He was trying 2 get his book back from Sirius, "James, Frank would you help me get the book back the Maps in it," he yelled. as soon as the word 'Map' came out the 2 black haired boys one with hazle eyes named James, and 1 with cream brown eyes named Frank started chasing after sirius 2. Till James and Remus takled him and Frank took the book back.

The whole time they where makeing fools of them selves 2 girls a red head named Lily with peircying green eyes and a black haird girl named Alice with inviteing hazle eyes. Lily is James fiyance and Alice is Franks. they where lauging at them why James sat by Lily and Frank sat by Alice all of them still laughing at the resallying boys on the stopped laughing and scream 4 a bright green light came out of know where, they all felt themselves being lifted of the ground and the world as they know it started spinning them not knowing where or when the are.

PRESENT

The golden trio along with Ginny Weasley, a fierce red head, Nevilli Longbottom a Clumsy brown haired, and Luna Lovegood a dreamy blond. they were all siting under there favorite tree with the Weasley teins, Fred and George, when Draco Malfoy came in and started makeing fun of them"So lets see here all the loosers in one place" he sneared continueing on, " we have the famaus Potter, the side kick, the mudblood, Longbottom, Luny Lovegood, Weaslet, and the ugg twins," by the time finished all the teens were seathing mad - Luna who was just looking up into space. Before they had a chance 2 pounce Luna said ," ooo thats a pretty light," and the world 4 them went spinning.

FUTURE

" Ok are we ready" the 19 year old Teddy Lupin asked his basicly cousins and fieanca. The three Potter kids anserd 1st. 14 year old James with dark brown hair, 13 year old Albus Potter with black ravin hair and peircying green eyes, and last and least the 11 year old and only girl of the 3 Lily Luna Potter this Weasley red hair and loveing hazle eyes.

Next to speak up was 2 of the many Weasley kids Rose and Hugo both with abern hair and blue eyes. rose was holding hands with the 1 and only Scorpious Malfoy, he has platniam hair and grey eyes. Albus was holding hands with Melissa Longbottom a shy and sweet girl with brown hair and kind brown eyes.

Teddy ,who is a medamorphagas, at the moment has turquise hair and brown eyes. Holding his hand in Victorea Weasley a beutifull strawberry blond girl with weasley blue eyes. Her armes where around her cousin Fred Weasley who has shagy dark brown hair and very tan skin with a mysterious smirk on his face and a glint in his brown eyes. They all nodded stateing that they're ready, and all of them mutterd a spell in synck. A green ball of light forming in the circle and at that they all disapeard going to meet their past.

TOGETHER

Everybody apeard in a room 13 black coaches and 1 stole. The room had 15 doors 2 said 'bathroom', and the rest laybled with 2 or 3 names." ok so this is what is going 2 go down we will say our name, blood type, parents, and house, got it," everybody agreed," i will go 1st my name is Teddy Remus Lupin," both Remus looked shocked why Tonks smiled," i am X Gryfindor i am engaged 2 Victoria Weasley 1/2 medamorphagus 1/2 herewolf," he smirked at the looks," my parents are Remus Lupin," he pointed to both of them," and Nyfadora Tonks/Lupin" pointing to Tonks who was still smiling," Jay u go next" he said pointing to his godbrother.

James fake boud," im James Sirius Potter", every body looked shocked and Padfoot exclaimed " best name ever" why the past Potters and future Sirius silently agreed." i am Gryfindor, eldest of the 3 Potters thats my little brother Albus Severas Potter who is in Slytherin andLily Luna Potter who is also in Gryfindor, and sence grandpa is James 2 he will be prongs and Lily Secong will b Lil, Melissa ur turn" he said. but didnt miss the grosed out looks from mosed of them at Albus's name. Luns looked qwite happy and thanked Ginny who just smiled and nodded still shocked that she has kids let alone with the last name Potter.

Melissa stepped up," i am Melissa Alice Longbottom," Nevilli, Frank. and Alice looked shocked but happy," i am in Gryfindor and am dateing Albus, my parents are Nevilli Longbottom and Hanna Abot," the twins cat-called, and Nevilli smiled again," and two save time thats Rose, Hugo, Victoria, and Fred weasley," Fred1 looked a bit shocked,"Rose is in RavinClaw and Hugo and Fred are in Grifindor. Fred is the kid of George Weasley and Angalina Jonson," George smiled at the mention of his love why Fred patted him on the back," we will call Fred 2 Fri. Rose and Hugo r the kids of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,"Mione looked so suprised and Ron looked shocked why 1nce again the kids did a cat-calls," Victoria is engaged to Teddy and is 1/2 vella,"more cat-calls," her parents are Fleur Delicore and Bill Weasley," some shocked looks",Scorpios u say urself," she said pointing at him.

" I am Scorpius Malfoy," there was more gagging and Draco looked shocked," i am Gryfindor and am known as a blood traiter," there where more shocked faces and Draco looked discusted," and no i was not disowned u where acually really proud of me and exited 2 rub it into gran dads dace haha," he laughed," and as you can tell i am the son of Drace Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass" there was some shocked faces and more cat-calls" and i have been dateing Rose sence our 1st year.

Now i say everbody get conftrouble and every body else can say who they are after a few chapters cuz by then we might have some ideas who u all r" he said smiling.


End file.
